20 Questions
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Who knew that a game of 20 Questions would be so revealing to him? DialgaXHo-oh. Fic Trade with DL.


2nd fic of the day. This time, it's for DL. Ho-ohXDialga, enjoy.

"Perfect day, perfect location..." Dialga sighed. It was not very often that the time legend would get some to himself. With all of the commotion, busy day of life, it almost seemed impossible. The time dragon sighed again as he laid back a bit more on his back.

"Well, nothing to do..." He paused a bit. "Nothing... to... do..." The time dragon repeated, trying to waste seconds by repeating that. "Wow, sure is boring..." He sighed. "Oh well, better than governing time and stuff." Arceus was taking care of time and using the reversal to her advantage while some sightings of legends were being sorted out. One particular human was seeing most of them, so she was having to erase his memory of the sightings.

Suddenly, he saw a tiny bit of a rainbow in the sky, coming out behind a cloud. "That's strange..." Dialga thought out loud, "There wasn't any rain recently..."

With that, he noticed a different thing than an actual rainbow. It was a bird. Not just a bird, but an orange bird with green wingtips and a white body. It's beak, tailfeathers, and feathers on top of it's head were golden. The size was a bit smaller to his own.

"...What in the hell is Ho-oh doing out here?" Dialga said under his breath. He was about to call to her...

...When she landed on him.

"Hello? Anybody here?" The Rainbow pokemon called. She was on top of Dialga for a while, possibly a minute.

"Yeah. You're ON TOP OF SOMEONE." The time pokemon said below Ho-oh.

"DIA!" She shrieked. "Oh. Em. Gee. It's really you!" With that, she got off and flapped her wings in mid-air, going into a floating position.

"Yeah... and why are you talking like that?"

"It's something new... I love it, the internet, I think it's called... oh man, Poketube shows some amazing captures of Pokemon, There's a cool story place, AND THERE'S EVEN A SITE CALLED 4CHA-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, birdy... why are you here."

Ho-Oh flapped her wings in a sort of shrugging fashion.

"I don't know, myself. I was wondering about Arceus."

"Arcy? Oh, she's gone. It had something to do with a human named Ash."

"ASH!? OH MY... HE'S SOOOO CUTE." Ho-oh shrilled as she landed beside Dialga. Dialga closed his eyes and shook his head in a bit of disgust.

Fangirls...

"Anyways, this time, he saw Mew."

"MEW IS CUTE. LIKE. HELL. Well, at least it's better than Mewtwo. That fat cat couldn't go very far without his precious psychic power."

"Agreed. Anywho, want to possibly... oh, I don't know, do something?"

Ho-oh looked at the time dragon.

"Hmm? Like what?"

"I have no clue."

"Me either." She laughed as she looked at the sky.

"What are you thinking?" Dialga asked inquisitivly in curiosity.

"Oooooh, I don't know... Want to play 20 Questions?"

"Sure. Hit me." Dialga looked at her. "Animal or human?"

"Animal. 19 left."

"Pokemon?"

"Yes. 18 left."

"Ooooh... Is it fire type?"

"Nope." She laughed, "17 left."

"Psychic?"

"Nope."

"Dragon?" Dialga said, seeing is it's a popular type.

"Partly."

"Is it's first type Fire?"

"Nope."

"Flying?"

"Try again."

"Wow... this is hard."

"I know, I try to make it like that."

"Water? Gotta be Palkia."

"Nope."

"Ghost? It's Giratina for sure."

"Close, nope."

"Steel?"

"Yep!" The Rainbow legend said cheerfully.

"It's me... but... Do you love this Pokemon?"

A frightful pause went over the air as it suddenly turned quiet.

"I need to go." The suprised Ho-oh said.

"Wait! You don't need to!" Dialga got up and looked at her as she floated in the sky.

"Actually... I kinda do need to. It's late and I bet Arceus wouldn't want me here." Ho-oh said as a huge flap of her wings shook the trees around him. With that, the bird Pokemon had flown off, probably to somewhere else.

"...fine..."

A week passed and the two had not seen each other. A meeting was during the week and, to Ho-oh's suprise, nothing was brought up about their meeting earlier. They sat at opposite ends of the Hall. Darkrai and Mespirit were sitting together. Groudon and Arceus were sitting together. And, hell, Cresselia and Lugia were sitting together... but why in the hell would they not sit together?

Then at the end of the week, they met up with each other at Tin Tower.

"What was the answer to that final question?"

"Yes."

--------

Hope you liked it!


End file.
